


Hands on a Miracle

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Family, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Hands on a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"Danny… Danny….She's crying again. Can you?" CJ mumbles incoherently in her state of half consciousness. She had finally given into sleep after two nights of being woken up several times by seven month-old Abigail. 

"Can I give her the infant Tylenol Cold?" Danny pushes himself up in bed and rubs the sleep from his eyes. 

"Yeah, it's been over four hours. Get the drops, too. If she won't go back down then bring her in here." CJ closes her eyes again and sighs deeply as Danny goes to retrieve their sick child. They had taken Abbey to the doctor's office today and discovered that she had a nasty ear infection, and the two parents are exhausted from caring for their poor baby girl who is in constant pain. 

Danny returns a couple minutes later cradling his little princess in his arms. He lays the swaddled baby in between himself and CJ and coos softly to soothe the distressed infant. " It's okay, baby. Daddy and Mommy are right here. We know your ear hurts but you just gotta calm down. "

CJ presses her lips to Abbey's forehead to gauge her temperature. " She's still a little warm." 

"Hopefully the medicine will help," Danny exhales as Abbey burrows her head into the crook of her daddy's arm.

"Danny, what else can we do?" CJ is obviously distressed and desperate. She's exhausted from the lack of sleep and worried about her sick child.

"Nothing, darling. We got the antibiotics into her and she's just had another dose of Tylenol. All we can do is try to get her to relax." He rubs circular patterns across Abbey's homemade quilt that covers her back. 

 

"I should call Abbey Bartlet," CJ suggests out loud. " And I guess I'll be calling in sick again tomorrow." 

"Honey, it's the middle of the night. Don't call Abbey Bartlet. It'll be fine. And I told you I'll be here all day for Abbey. I've got some writing to finish but there's no rush." Since Abbey was born seven months prior, Danny had committed himself to being Mr. Mom. He had finished his doctorate and finally has his degree and spend the time when Abbey is napping writing Jed Bartlet's biography and op-eds for the Los Angeles Times. CJ had returned part-time to her job as President of the Hollis Foundation after a four month maternity leave, putting her baby in the competent care of her husband. While CJ adores her daughter and has settled into motherhood smoothly, she also enjoys her career and likes having intellectual stimulation at work. Danny is thriving being a stay-at-home father. He is wonderful with baby Abigail and loves the fact that he can allow his wife to still work and do what she loves. 

CJ snuggles up close to her baby and rests her head against Danny's shoulder. "I'm just worried. She's never been sick before."

"Sheri said it was completely normal. But, if you want, call Abbey Bartlet in the morning and ask her opinion. But please don't worry about us tomorrow. If you wanna go to work tomorrow I can manage. "

"No, it's all right. If I went to work I'd just be wishing I was at home helping with the baby. Plus, you'll be exhausted so it'll be nice for us to trade off looking after the baby and taking a nap." CJ closes her eyes and tries to settle her mind now that Abbey has stopped crying. 

"Ah-kay," Danny mumbles, already drifting back to sleep. 

\- * *

"All right, sweetie. I need you to eat a little apple sauce for Daddy, okay?" Danny tries one more time to convince Abbey to open her mouth and accept some food. He hadn't been able to get her to have any rice cereal, so all she's had to eat this morning was a bottle. Abbey shakes her head defiantly in her high-chair. With a sigh, Danny drops the spoon of apple sauce and gives up on breakfast. He hears something that sounds like vomiting coming from the upstairs bathroom and begins to worry. After making sure Abbey is secured safely in her seat, Danny bolts into the foyer and upstairs to check on his wife. He finds CJ bent over the commode in their en-suite bathroom.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Danny lowers himself to the tiled floor and lays a hand on CJ's back. 

"Where's Abbey?" CJ inquires hastily, wiping her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. 

"She's safe in the high-chair. Are you okay?" Danny's adopted his concerned tone.

"I don't know. I guess maybe I'm getting a bug, too. I should have known because I was exhausted yesterday. I just assumed it was from not sleeping through the night because Abbey was so fussy." CJ stands up with Danny's help and rinses her mouth in the sink.

"Okay, well maybe we pump you full of zinc and Vitamin C. I'll get you some juice and you can get back into bed and try to sleep this off." Danny draws CJ into his arms and hugs her soundly.

"No, I'll get up now. I want to call Abbey Bartlet anyway. Let's go down and get our daughter." CJ steadies herself and takes a deep breath.  
\- * *

"Hello?" CJ picks up the phone off the wall in the kitchen. 

 

"Hello, CJ. Elaine Thomas here. How are you doing?" The firm but reassuring voice of CJ's doctor fills the line.

"Oh, I'm fine. Abigail has an ear infection, so Danny and I are up to our eyes in antibiotics and cold medicine. But she's finally napping now so we've got a moment of peace. " CJ reaches for the kettle to pour herself and Danny a cup of tea.

"Has Sheri seen her?" The doctor inquires briefly.

"Yesterday. She said Abbey should start to feel better in the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours." CJ adds the milk to Danny's tea and returns the milk carton to the fridge. 

"Well I hope she feels better. Please feel to bring her in to the office if Sheri is busy. Look, I just wanted to call you myself because I got the results from your physical last week." The doctor tries to keep her voice even as not to illicit alarm.

"Oh. Well, what's wrong? Are you going to tell me I'm dying?" CJ is trying to deflect her sudden sense of worry with humour. 

Dr. Thomas chuckles lightly. " Thankfully, no. But I do have to ask, how are you and Danny managing with the baby?"

"Oh it's the most wonderful and difficult experience we've ever undertaken, and keep in mind I used to sit with the Joint Chiefs of Staff." CJ braces herself again the island counter, wondering what news the doctor has to tell her.

Elaine laughs lightly again. "Well, that's a good start. Well, since you and Danny love kids so much, I think what I'm going to tell you will be taken positively. All right, brace yourself. You're pregnant."

CJ practically drops the phone and has to fumble to catch it. " Excuse me?"

Elaine's voice heartens with emotion. " You're having another baby, CJ. Congratulations."

"Oh my God! I mean…oh my God! How…how did…? CJ is almost speechless with shock.

"I know it was a long shot. I mean you giving birth to Abigail was a miracle. But, I know you and Danny were desperate to have a baby and it looks like you've done it again. Now, based on the results from your physical, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to deliver safely to term if you so choose. You're in great condition." 

"Wow. But I'm turning forty-six in two months. I…I wasn't even supposed to get pregnant with Abbey." CJ lays a hand to her cheek, trying to calm her heart. She can't remember when she had been so surprised.

 

"I know. But I figured this was a good thing." The doctor knows that she's completely floored her patient.

"Yeah…yes, of course. It's just…unbelievable. I can't believe this is happening. I…I have to tell Danny." CJ gives her head a shake, wondering if this is some exhaustion-induced hallucination. 

 

"Well I'll let you go tell your husband. Remember to dial 911 if he has a heart attack," Dr. Thomas teases.

"Yeah, thanks," CJ laughs out loud.

"Let me know if you need anything. You should book an appointment with your gynaecologist but I can see you whenever you need."

"Thanks, Dr. Thomas. Thanks for the call." 

 

"Take care of yourself, CJ. Bye now." The doctor hangs up the phone, ending the call.

Danny saunters into the room. "You want to have those lemon snaps with the tea?" Danny is about to reach into the pantry but halts when he notices CJ is moving. " Is everything okay?"

CJ's lips subconsciously turn into a smile. " Yeah. That…that was just Dr. Thomas. She had the results from my physical."

Danny's face visibly falls. He knows that when the doctor calls you at home, it's usually terrible news. "Oh my God. Do...do you have something?"

CJ shrugs with a grin. " Nothing that won't be gone in nine months."

"What do you mean?" Danny's brows furrow.

Licking her lips, CJ decides to break the news. " Honey, we're having another baby."

Danny's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. " What? Seriously?"

CJ breaks into giggles. " Yes. I guess so. It's so unbelievable."

Danny's body propels him toward CJ and he embraces her tightly. "Completely unbelievable. But so incredible. We thought we'd have a hard time conceiving Abbey and now we've done it again?" 

"I guess your swimmers aren't as lame as we originally thought," CJ teases, wrapping both arms around Danny's neck and pecking him on the lips. " I know it's a lot to take in, but are we gonna be okay with this?"

"Oh, of course, baby. I am so insanely happy with our family, but the prospect of adding another member to our clan is so exciting. As long as you're gonna be okay to carry this little one to term, then I'm thrilled. I mean, you're happy, aren't you?" Danny hooks a lock of CJ's hair and smoothes it behind her ear.

"I'm in shock, but I'm definitely glad. And the doctor says I'm in great shape, so it should be okay. I'll probably go see the OB-GYN as soon as I can." CJ chuckles lightly, feeling overwhelmed by the news. " Oh my God! I didn't know I was pregnant. I haven't been taking the maternity vitamins and upping my intake of folic acid. Danny, I've been drinking!"

Danny shakes his head to dismiss this. "Honey, we haven't opened up a bottle of wine in three weeks. We've been so busy with Abbey. And even before that, we'd only have a drink or two on the weekends. I'm sure the baby is fine." Danny commences rubbing CJ's shoulders in comfort. "Why don't you go into the den and put your feet up? I'll bring us some Perrier to toast the occasion. " 

 

"Danny, you're not going to start treating me like a fragile China doll, are you?" CJ raises a brow and takes a step back.

Danny beams in excited pride. "Definitely."

\- * *

"I'm exhausted. I think my eyes are permanently fused open from their lack of closing." CJ curls into Danny's side on the couch and rests her head against his shoulder. 

Danny has Abbey snuggled up against his chest, having finally succumbed to sleep after having her medicine. "I tried to convince you to have a nap earlier. Why don't you go on upstairs and get ready for bed?"

"I couldn't have slept if she was crying. Danny, do you think we can handle another one? I mean, look how hard it was to take care of Abbey when she's sick. Imagine having two kids with fevers and runny noses." CJ is starting to wonder if they're ready for another baby so shortly after their first one was born. The three of them were just getting into a comfortable, manageable routine. CJ had finally got her energy levels up enough that she could handle work and the family. Danny does incredibly well taking care of Abbey, but he's not exactly at his prime any more, either. And once Abigail was in pre-school, Danny intended to get a teaching job at a college near by. Could they really manage with another baby in the house?

Danny smiles warmly. " I know it's a little overwhelming, but we can do it. We never thought we'd have Abbey, think of how amazing it will be to have another one."

A smile creeps up CJ's face. "Mmmm, yeah. But now I have to go through another pregnancy." 

Danny drops kiss to CJ's crown. " I know. I know the process isn't easy on you. But I'm going to be here every step of the way to help you through it. "

"No, darling. I meant that the pregnancy is very taxing on my body, but it's not like I'm dreading it. It was amazing to go through all the changes with Abbey. How excited we were…how you looked at me whenever you thought of me carrying your child. It was such a satisfying experience. I loved being able to do that for you…I loved how you…cherished me." 

Danny beams, his eyes sparkling with cheer. " I worshipped you. And while I desperately wanted this little angel, I didn't worship you just because you were pregnant with my child. I worshipped you because you're the most amazing person I've ever met, and I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if we didn't have Abigail and another miracle on the way, my feelings for you would be the same."

CJ laughs lightly, sharing a knowing look with her husband. " I know that. But you have to admit you loved me more because we conceived a baby. After we found out, the sex was almost unbearably fantastic."

Grinning, Danny nods easily. " Well, I'd like to think it's always fantastic, but I will admit that seeing your body change with the expectation of our baby was an incredible turn on. And I intend to show you how much of a turn on it is later on."

 

CJ moans in anticipation and also hope. " Then hope that Abbey stays sleeping tonight." 

 

Danny smiles cockily and captures CJ's lips with his own. "Congratulations, Mom. That was some good work our lovin' accomplished."

 

"Back at ya, Daddy." CJ smiles and takes a giant deep exhale, finally feeling secure about the future she and Danny are about to experience.


End file.
